Lovely trickster (GabrielXreader)
by Helga Beorn
Summary: Tu viens de finir tes études, en retournant des la confiserie où tu travaille tu rencontre un étrange homme qui veut acheter toute la boutique.
1. Chapter 1

Tu venais d'avoir tes résultats aux examens : tu étais admis/e avec mention bien ! Une bonne nouvelle pour commencer une longue journée.

Tu te promenais dans les couloirs, histoire de te souvenir de ces années passées dans cet établissement. Tu croisais des élèves dans tous leurs états : heureux ou au bord de la dépression. Les examens de cette année n'avaient pas été les plus simples qu'il y avait pu avoir. Mais au moins, tes ami(e)s avaient aussi eu leur diplôme. Vous aviez conclu de fêter ça dignement ; toi tu avais pris les devants : tu t'occupais des sucreries, des desserts et de l'animation. Les autres devaient se répartir le reste.  
Dans les couloirs tu croisais certains de tes profs, en te voyant ils trouvaient toujours un moyen pour ne pas avoir à t'approcher et te parler. Il faut avouer que tu n'étais pas parmi les élèves modèles. Tu préférais t'amuser, étudier n'était pas vraiment ton centre d'intérêts. C'était les salles de repos, le foyer des élèves ou ce genre d'endroits que tu préférais dans le campus. Les matières enseignées n'étaient pas toujours intéressantes et si le sujet pouvait te plaire, l'enseignant foutait tout en l'air avec des propos que tu pensais sortis du nulle part. Pourtant tu avais toujours de bonnes notes, des connaissances solides, il te manquait juste un peu de sérieux de temps en temps.  
Mais c'était ça qui plaisait aux gens, tu leur donnais toujours le sourire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ton côté peu sérieux pouvait énerver c'est vrai, quand le sérieux te prenait, tout le monde savait que le problème ne serait plus là dans la journée. Beaucoup te disaient que tu avais un manque de sérieux dans ta vie parce que quand tu le devenais rien ne pouvait t'arrêter. Ouais, tu avais du mal à gérer ça, tu étais toujours dans la démesure.  
Au boulot c'était pareil, mais ton côté enfantin te permettait de faire face aux enfants capricieux. Ton job dans une confiserie et pâtisserie était le plus beau du monde pour toi. Tu avais été employé/e pendant que tu faisais tes études. Tu t'es vite bien entendu avec le confiseur/pâtissier. Il t'avait même montré quelques bases de son art. James était devenu ton père de substitution, tes parents étaient en Europe et toi aux États-Unis.

Tu venais de sortir de ton établissement. Tu regardas les extérieurs une dernière fois et profitas d'un coin de verdure pour te poser un peu, histoire de voir la fac vivre encore une fois avant de te lancer dans la vie active. Tu te levas avant de te diriger vers la confiserie. Tu ne savais pas si James te proposerait ou pas de continuer ton job, il était fort probable que oui pensas-tu.  
Après cinq minutes de marche, tu étais devant ; cette confiserie était idéalement placée juste en face d'un parc public. C'était une confiserie "à l'ancienne", c'était ça qui donnait son charme à la boutique. Elle était un héritage de la famille de James, toute la ville savait que c'était LA boutique pour s'acheter une douceur.  
Tu entras et l'odeur des friandises vint te chatouiller les narines. James était derrière, c'était la petite cloche qui sonnait à chaque ouverture de porte qui le fit sortir de l'atelier.  
"Bonjour qu'est-ce que... Oh (T/P) ! Je ne t'attendais pas de sitôt ! Alors, ces résultats ?!  
\- Eh bien... Je l'ai !  
\- Ah bon ? Une tête de mule comme toi ? Ils donnent des diplômes au premier venu, dit James en riant."

Tu avais l'habitude, c'était votre façon de vous témoigner de votre affection. Tu déposas tes affaires dans la salle de repos avant d'enfiler ta tenue de travail. James t'arrêtas "Attends, on va fêter ça ! J'ai fais un super gâteau !


	2. Chapter 2

James était parti dans le labo pour aller chercher le gâteau. Le connaissant il t'avait fait un énorme truc, probablement quelque chose que tu adorais même. Mais tu aimais tout ce qu'il faisait de toute manière.

Il revint avec un énorme gâteau, très coloré, il y avait des bonbons partout. À sa vue, tes yeux étaient emplis d'étoiles : ce gâteau avait l'air tellement bon ! Il y avait presque tout ce que tu aimais dessus.  
"Tadaa ! Félicitations ! Tu mérites bien ça !  
\- Ouah... C'est magnifique...  
\- Je ne sais pas si on pourra le finir un jour mais ça valait le coup !  
\- Et si je ne l'avais pas eu mon diplôme ?!  
\- Tu l'aurais eu dans tous les cas. Puis sinon... Bah on aurait quand même mangé le gâteau histoire de te remonter le moral ! C'est MON gâteau ! C'est pas n'importe quoi !"  
Il avait un large sourire, ce genre de sourire qui t'en donne un même si tu es triste. James avait toujours su comment te rendre heureux/heureuse et comment égayer ta journée. Il posa le gâteau juste devant toi avec un couteau. "Je te laisse l'honneur de le couper. Le couper ! Pas le charcuter !" Il attrapa ensuite tout ce qu'il fallait pour déguster le gâteau. Tu n'osais pas prendre la lame, ce gâteau... Tu l'admirais. Tu commenças à couper la pâtisserie ; tu faisais grande attention à ne pas détruire tous les efforts de James. Tu lui servis une part et en pris une pour toi.  
"Félicitations ! Tu sais couper un gâteau à merveille !  
\- J'ai appris avec le meilleur ! Je te le présenterai un jour. Je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre !  
\- J'en suis persuadé ! Trèves de bêtises, goûte ce gâteau !"  
Tu ne te fis pas prier. Tu portas un morceau à ta bouche et James en fit de même. Comme tu le pensais, c'était...  
"Délicieux... James, tu es le Van Gogh de la pâtisserie. Et tu sais que _j'adore_ Van Gogh !  
\- Merci ! Je savais que ça allait te plaire !"  
Pendant que tu terminais ta part de gâteau et allais t'en servir une autre, James prit son air sérieux.  
"(T/P)...  
\- Mouais ? tu avais la bouche pleine de bonbons.  
\- Ça te dirais de continuer à bosser ici ? Je sais que ce boulot c'était pour payer tes études, tout ça, mais bon... Tu te débrouilles bien, faut l'avouer, et puis tu connais le job ! T'en penses quoi ?"  
Tu finis le morceau que tu avais en bouche avant de t'essuyer les lèvres et de prendre un air grave. Tu regardas James, dans les yeux. "James... Je suis désolé/e mais... ton interlocuteur prit une mine inquiète. Tu vas devoir me supporter encore un moment parce que j'accepte cette offre ! Probablement la meilleure nouvelle de ma vie et la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la journée !"  
James se leva et te pris dans ses bras au-dessus de la table.  
"Je me doutais de ta réponse ! Je le savais !  
\- James... Tu serres un peu trop fort...  
\- Pardon, mais je suis content ! Je vais pouvoir t'apprendre correctement à faire de vrais bonbons et pâtisseries !  
\- Pour ça il faudrait qu'on aille travailler patron !"  
Vous aviez rit de bon cœur tous les deux. Vous aviez terminé vos parts respectives de gâteau avant de mettre le reste "en sûreté" et d'aller ouvrir la confiserie.  
Tu étais derrière la caisse tandis que James continuait à élaborer des bonbons. Il bossait sur un projet qu'il gardait secret, même pour toi.

Durant la matinée tu avais croisé des élèves qui étaient dans ton ancienne fac. Certains commandaient pour plus tard afin de fêter leur diplôme et d'autres achetaient plusieurs kilos de confiseries pour se remonter le moral ; cette deuxième catégorie était plus rare pour autant. Il y avait aussi les habitués qui venaient : Madame Erdson avec son petit fils avant le repas du midi te prenaient toujours un petit gâteau ou un sachet de bonbons, Will qui en achetait pour ses patients (beaucoup faisaient des malaises après les prises de sang) ainsi que Robert qui venait acheter un gâteau pour le soir, c'était sa petite tradition familiale.

Bien sûr il y en avait de moins réguliers mais au moins, tu n'avais pas le temps de t'ennuyer ! Quand ce n'était pas les clients c'était James qui avait besoin de toi. Parfois c'était les deux en même temps. James t'avait appelé pour la pause de midi "Désolée (T/P), je vais devoir y aller. J'ai une grosse commande qui vient de s'ajouter et je dois être rapidement sur le lieu. Je vais diriger un stand dans une fête, ça nous fera un peu de pub ! Bye ! Pas de bêtises !"  
C'était sur ces mots que James était parti.


	3. Chapter 3

James était parti et toi tu prenais une petite pause pour manger afin de tenir le reste de la journée sans trop grignoter de friandises.

Tu rouvris la boutique après ta pause. Tu n'avais pas eu beaucoup de monde, ce qui t'avais permis de ranger un peu. Tu redécouvrais la boutique comme lorsque tu y étais entré pour la première fois : toutes les odeurs sucrées, les bonbons plus ou moins colorés,...  
Il était environ quinze heures, tu avais rempli à nouveau certains bocaux un peu trop vide, aucun clients n'était venu jusqu'à présent ; tu avais même commencé à faire quelques douceurs en attendant d'entendre la clochette de la porte sonner. Tu avais décidé de faire ce que t'avais appris James au début : les bonbons à la violette. Après tout, il n'y en avait presque plus !  
Tu entendis des bruits de pas dans la boutique, quand tu étais revenu/e il y avait un homme qui regardait avec envie tout ce qui était proposé ; des bonbons aux gâteaux en passant par les liqueurs. Tu n'avais pas entendu la cloche, ça tu en était persuadé/e. Tu t'avanças vers ton client, un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme à ton habitude. Tu n'avais jamais vu ce dernier auparavant. Il était devant les multiples sucettes que vous aviez à regarder les différents parfums.  
"Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ? avait-il demandé sans te regarder.  
\- Et bien... Tout dépend de ce que vous préférez en fait."  
L'homme venait de se tourner vers toi d'un seul coup. Il te faisait face avec un large sourire et te regardait droit dans les yeux.  
"J'aime toutes les sucreries ! te répondit-il en écartant les bras.  
\- Tant mieux ! On va bien s'entendre ! Je peux vous faire goûter si vous voulez. Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui !  
\- C'est parce que j'ai égayé votre journée, s'exclama l'homme en t'adressant un clin d'œil."  
Cette remarque te fis doucement rigoler, tu secouas doucement la tête. Tu te dirigeas vers la caisse et attrapas un petit panier pour mettre les confiseries. L'homme t'avait regardé t'éloigner avec une expression amusée.  
"Bon, on va prendre ça ; vous pourrez mettre ce que vous voulez prendre là-dedans !  
\- Mais il n'y aura jamais assez de place dans votre petit panier ! s'esclaffa ton client.  
\- Et bien j'irai en chercher autant que besoin alors. Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ?"  
L'homme regarda toute la boutique, des étoiles dans les yeux. Puis il posa son regard sur l'étalage avec les nougats. Son air devint sérieux tout d'un coup ; il avait un petit sourire narquois en coin de lèvres. "Par là, désigna-t-il du menton. Si ça ne vous dérange pas...", il avait commencé à se diriger vers les sucreries de toute manière. Vous aviez plusieurs nougats : les "classiques" en petites briques mais aussi des grandes plaques de nougat. Les plaques étaient parfois des "nougats modifiés" comme les appelait James : ils ne contenaient pas les mêmes ingrédients que le classique : un avait que des pistaches, un autre avait des morceaux d'oranges confites en plus, l'un d'eaux n'avait que de la pâte et rien d'autre et un dernier avec des morceaux de nougatine. Le confiseur avait fait plusieurs tests, plus ou moins concluants. Ceux-là étaient les meilleurs selon lui, avec le nougat classique. Ton client avait une préférence certaine pour les grandes plaques. Tu avais pris de quoi couper un morceau de chaque plaque sans trop l'amocher en la brisant.  
"Okay alors... Par lequel souhaitez-vous commencer ?  
\- Peu importe ! Je veux tous les goûter !"  
Ton interlocuteur ressemblait à un grand enfant. Ses yeux trahissaient sa gourmandise. Tu avais ainsi coupé un morceau de chaque plaque. Tu en avais tranché un de bonne taille pour lui et un plus petit pour toi ; les nougats te faisaient vraiment trop envie et ton client voulait que tu en mange avec lui. Oui, il avait fait un petit caprice et des yeux de cocker pour que toi aussi tu puisse profiter des gourmandises. Vous aviez commencé par un morceau de nougat classique, puis celui aux oranges confites, avant de faire celui aux pistaches et de terminer avec celui à la nougatine. A chaque fois, ton client adorait ce que tu lui proposais. "Alors, vous avez fait un choix pour les nougats ?". Il avait prit le panier que tu avais à ton bras et l'avait posé dans un coin.  
"Je verrai après ce que je prends et en quelle quantité. Ce sera beaucoup plus simple.  
\- Euh... D'accord, comme vous voulez...  
\- Tant mieux ! Maintenant on va faire... Les sucettes et bonbons classiques !"  
Tu n'avais pas vu quelqu'un avoir tant d'entrain pour des friandises depuis longtemps ! Vous aviez goûté un peu tout ce qui était proposé, des berlingots aux sucettes en passant par les caramels. Vous étiez allé voir les quelques gâteaux en vitrine et tu lui avais proposé de manger du gâteau que t'avais préparé James. Vous aviez bien sympathisé, vous aviez été seuls toute l'après-midi dans la boutique ; comme deux enfants qui avaient trouvé la caverne d'Ali Baba, vous aviez su vous prendre au jeu de la découverte des friandises.

Après avoir fini le tour de la boutique et terminé la part de gâteau, tu avais demandé à ton client s'il voulait acheter quelque chose au final.  
"Bien sûr que oui ! Quelle question !  
\- Et ce sera pour monsieur ?  
\- Toute la boutique."  
Il t'avait adressé un clin d'œil après sa phrase, un sourire mesquin et un peu coquin au bord des lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

Tu ne savais pas s'il plaisantait ou pas. Il avait prit un air amusé tandis que toi tu ne savais pas comment réagir.

Ton client claqua des doigts devant ton visage, ce qui te fit rapidement reprendre tes esprits. Il s'était placé face à toi de manière à ce que tu ne puisse voir que lui et pas le reste de la boutique.  
"Alors ? Je peux tout avoir ?  
\- Je suis désolé/e mais ce ne sera pas possible... Vous ne pouvez pas me prendre toute la boutique ! Elle n'est pas à vendre !  
\- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai le droit non ?  
\- Bien sûr mais seulement les confiseries et pâtisseries...  
\- Et bien voilà ! Tout va pour le mieux dans ce cas ! il t'avait adressé un grand sourire.  
\- Et vous comptez emporter tout ça comment ? Je ne peux pas vous laisser emporter les bocaux vous savez ?  
\- Oui je sais... Mais c'est une façon de parler : j'aimerai juste avoir de tout ce que vous avez !  
\- Vous savez que ce genre de demande est sur commande ? On ne peut pas tout vous vendre !"  
L'homme avait pris un air triste. Il voulait te faire craquer, et ne s'en cachait même pas. Tu le regardas avant de pousser un petit soupir. "On va faire un deal." À ces mots, ton client prit un air perplexe. "On va couper la poire en deux. Ce n'est pas compliqué : vous prenez tous les gâteaux et la moitié des autres sucreries. Comme ça, il nous reste des stocks et vous, vous aurez de tout ! Et en quantité raisonnable cela va de soi ; je ne veux pas que vous tombiez malade et en être coupable !"  
Ton client eu une moue amusée et satisfaite : le lendemain allait être chargé en création de confiseries et sucreries car il n'y avait plus de stocks. C'est James qui allait être content... "Puisqu'il n'y a aucune objection d'émise, il en sera ainsi ! Par contre, c'est moi qui choisi la quantité que vous emmenez ! Pas de discussions possibles !" Tu avais commencé à préparer les confiseries ; tu avais débuté à mettre les gâteaux dans des boîtes et emballer les bonbons dans des poches. Ton client était venu t'aider : il tenait un sachet pour que tu puisse y glisser les friandises. De temps à autres il en piquait dans le sac ; il faisait comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu et continuait de temps à autres. "Vous savez que vous pourrez les manger après et que je vous vois ?" Avais-tu déclaré sans le regarder en continuant de remplir un sachet. Ton client avait des caramels dans la bouche et écarquilla les yeux : il savait que tu le tenais au piège, quoi qu'il face il se trahissait. Il eu un petit sourire et termina le caramel qu'il avait en bouche :  
"Je me sens seul... Et si vous en preniez aussi ?  
\- N'en ai-je pas assez mangé tout à l'heure ?!  
\- On ne mange JAMAIS assez de sucreries !"  
Il marquait un point : tu étais du même avis. Tu avais pris un dernier bonbon que te tendais ton client, ce qui lui donna un grand sourire. Tu avais terminé de préparer les poches et était allé/e chercher des cartons à l'arrière-boutique pour porter plus facilement les différents sacs. Tu avais fait un reçu long comme le bras à ton client :  
"Il va me falloir un carton rien que pour transporter le ticket de caisse ! avait plaisanté ton client.  
\- Ah bah ça, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous ! Je vous avait prévenu !"  
Tu avais encaissé tout les produits qu'il emportait et avais proposé de l'aider à transporter tout ce qu'il avait pris, ou de lui livrer s'il le souhaitait car tu avais fini ta journée. Il accepta avec grand plaisir.

Vous aviez fait route ensemble et aviez profité des odeurs sucrées qui venaient parfumer l'air ambiant. Vous aviez tout déposé chez lui ; une grande et belle maison où trônait une senteur sucrée. Tu souhaitas une bonne fin de journée à l'homme qui t'interpella alors que tu étais sur le pas de la porte : "Quand je disais toute la boutique, je comptais sur votre compagnie ce soir ! Je ne vais pas rester seul avec tout ça !", il t'avais adressé son sourire habituel et un clin d'œil complice.


	5. Chapter 5

Encore une fois, l'homme t'avait surpris, il le savait et s'en amusait. Il avait refermé la porte et t'invitait à le suivre dans le salon.

"Vous aviez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?  
\- Non, soupiras-tu. Mais j'aurais voulu me reposer tranquillement...  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai un ange ! Comme toujours ! Et puis... Il y a votre diplôme à fêter !  
\- Du coup... J'aimerais bien qu'on se dise 'tu'. Je n'aime pas vraiment que l'on me vouvoie..."  
Ton hôte hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Après tout ça ne te ferait pas de mal de sortir de tes habitudes et de t'amuser un peu. Sans que tu t'en aperçoive, vous étiez arrivé dans un grand salon, là où vous aviez laissé un peu en vrac tout ce qu'avait commandé ton client.  
Tu t'étais assis/e sur la canapé et ton hôte était parti vers la cuisine qui était ouverte sur le salon. Il revint rapidement dans la pièce où tu te trouvais avec un gâteau qu'il avait pris dans la boutique ; il l'avait coupé. Il posa rapidement le gâteau sur la table basse ainsi que deux assiettes et des couverts et reparti aussitôt sans dire un mot. Il était revenu avec deux verres et une bouteille de champagne. Il s'était assis à côté de toi, avait servi une bonne part de gâteau dans chaque assiette et avait versé le champagne. Il te tendit un verre et une assiette :  
"Laisse le champagne s'aérer un peu ; dans un verre à vin il a meilleur goût. C'est l'un de mes frères qui m'a donné ce conseil.  
\- Je vois... Le gâteau doit être juste à la bonne température. Il ne doit pas être froid car cela va altérer le goût..."  
Ton hôte avait eu un petit sourire en coin. Il s'était assis au fond du canapé avec son assiette dans les mains et avait posé le verre sur un petit meuble à côté du canapé. Vous aviez mangé et bu en échangeant quelques banalités. De temps à autres ton hôte te regardait avec une étincelle malicieuse dans le regard.  
Lorsque tu eus fini ta part de gâteau, l'homme se leva et te tendit sa main ; tu lui donnas la tienne et il te tira contre lui : "_Hola señorita/señorito_, que diriez-vous d'une petite sucrerie ?"  
Il te fit tournoyer vers la cuisine avant que tu puisses faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Tu te retrouvas face à un bar à bonbons ; cela te rappelait un peu les stands de confiseries dans les cinémas. Ton hôte te fit asseoir sur un tabouret de bar et se mit de l'autre côté.  
"Maintenant nous allons pouvoir commencer la soirée comme il se doit. Je vais préparer notre... 'repas' puis nous irons regarder un film ou une série. Une soirée tranquille, comme promis !  
\- Très bien, avais-tu rétorqué. Mais je t'aide à préparer !"  
Tu ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de répondre, tu avais déjà commencé à aller chercher les bonbons de la confiserie. Tu t'étais amusé/e à fouiller un peu dans les placards, ce qui n'avait pas dérangé ton hôte, au contraire ça l'amusait de te voir chercher la plus belle présentation possible pour les sucreries. Un petit truc que tu avais hérité de James lors de ta formation. Tu t'amusais à créer de nouvelles choses avec des bonbons : gâteaux bien entendu, mais tu faisait aussi parfois des animaux ou des faux plats salés de bonbons. Ta seule limite c'était ton imagination et le temps que tu avais pour le faire. Tu avais trouvé un morceau d'ardoise et avais commencé à faire ta création du soir. Ton hôte essayait de regarder ce que tu faisais par dessus ton épaule, ce qui te faisait sourire ; tu trouvais toujours un moyen pour lui cacher ce que tu faisais, ce qui le faisait doucement pester.  
"J'ai fini de préparer pour ce soir, avait dit ton hôte sur le canapé face à la table basse qui était presque pleine de nourriture !  
\- Il reste une place pour ma petite assiette en ardoise ?"  
Tu entendis des déplacements d'assiettes, ton hôte semblait s'empresser de faire assez de place pour enfin découvrir ce que tu lui cachait "Ouaip' c'est bon ! Maintenant montre moi !" Tu amenas l'assiette et la posa face à ton hôte.

Il resta coi un instant en voyant ce que tu avais fait. Pour une fois, c'est toi qui lui avais fait perdre ses mots. Il eu cependant un large sourire qui se dessina sur son visage et toujours cette étincelle malicieuse qu'il avait en te regardant.


	6. Chapter 6

Vous étiez tous deux dans le canapé, ton hôte avait des étoiles dans les yeux et toi l'eau à la bouche.

"Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ? Choisis vite car je ne peux plus attendre devant tant de choses !  
\- Peu importe.  
\- Vraiment ?"  
Il avait un regard malicieux et un sourire qui semblait cacher quelque chose. Tu pris une décision rapidement, avant de te retrouver face à tu ne-sais-trop-quoi. Tu avais pris la télécommande et avais entré le nom de ton film préféré. L'homme semblait satisfait de ton choix.  
Ton hôte t'avait tendu une assiette pour que tu te serves en confiseries.  
La soirée s'était bien passée, tu avais profité de pouvoir passer ta soirée à manger du sucré et à regarder ton film favori, en bonne compagnie. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus rien à grignoter sur la table tu te dirigeas vers la cuisine. Ton hôte avait fait pause sur le film :  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Le dessert... Enfin un autre petit truc à grignoter ; ça te dérange ?  
\- Nullement..."  
Tu avais trouvé de petits moules à cupcakes dans les placards, l'homme avait rapporté tous les bonbons qui n'avaient pas été sortis des poches dans la cuisine. Tu fouillas un peu partout et trouva ce que tu cherchais : des sablés, du chocolat et des marshmallows.  
"Puis-je t'aider afin de te retrouver plus rapidement à mes côtés ? questionna ton hôte.  
\- Tu peux écraser les sablés si tu veux."  
Il s'était saisit d'un rouleau à pâtisserie et d'une poche de congélation, mettant les gâteaux dans la poche il donna des coups dessus afin de réduire en miettes les sablés. "Comme ceci ?" tu étais tellement dans autre chose que tu ne l'avais pas entendu. "Hey ! Je suis là !" Ton hôte t'avait saisi le bras et retourné face à lui.  
"Tu m'entends ?  
\- Désolé/e j'étais ailleurs. Montre moi tes bêtises ! tu te penchas sur ce qu'il avait fait, Mais c'est parfait ! Maintenant on met ceci..."  
Tu ajoutas du beurre fondu ainsi qu'un peu de sucre dans un bol après avoir versé les morceaux de sablés. "Il faut mélanger, ensuite on met de la... 'pâte' dans les moules à cupcakes, un carré de chocolat ou deux, un marshmallow et on passe ça au four pour faire dorer les shamalows et fondre le chocolat !" Ton hôte était allé faire préchauffer le four après s'être occupé de mélanger les ingrédients et mis la 'pâte' dans les moules. Tu plaçais le reste pour terminer la recette. Tu avais demandé à l'homme de surveiller votre petit 'dessert' pendant que toi tu rangeais. Au final vous aviez tout les deux débarrassés la table et étiez arrivé juste à temps. Deux secondes de plus et ce que vous auriez préparé n'aurait pas été à la hauteur de ce que tu voulais. Tu envoyas ton hôte s'asseoir le temps que tu t'occupais de la touche finale. Tu avais trouvé une bombe de chantilly dans le frigo, certes elle ne vallait pas une vrai crème mais à défaut... Tu revins dans le salon et donna une assiette à ton hôte. Il huma l'odeur de ce que vous aviez préparé. Il ne se fit pas prier pour manger. "Si tu veux il en reste." L'homme s'était levé et avait ramené tout ce qu'il restait sur la table. Lorsque tu eus fini le tien, il prit les petits gâteaux et les posa sur le meuble à côté de lui. Il t'avait resservi avant d'en reprendre à son tour.  
Vous aviez regardé d'autres choses à la télé durant la soirée. Vous aviez finalement fini par regarder _Game of Thrones_. Vous étiez tous deux tranquillement assis dans le canapé ; l'homme te regardait du coin de l'œil de temps en temps. Il avait pris une petite inspiration et t'avait attiré vers lui. Il était appuyé dans le canapé et t'avait calé contre son torse, un bras protecteur autour de toi. Tu n'avais pas vraiment bronché, tu étais bien contre lui.

Vous aviez passé la fin de soirée ainsi. Il te caressait doucement les cheveux. Tu t'étais endormi/e contre lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Tu te réveillas dans un lit moelleux. Tu avais très bien dormi. Un rayon de lumière venait éclairer la pièce.

Lorsque tu ouvris les yeux tu te rendis compte que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre. Tu étais dans une chambre qui t'était totalement étrangère. Pris/e d'un élan de panique tu te levas. Tu portais un t-shirt trop grand pour toi et tu avais toujours tes sous-vêtements. Tu ne trouvais pas tes affaires dans la chambre. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, tu entendis cette dernière s'ouvrir. Tu vis ton hôte de la veille entrer, un sourire aux lèvres, décoiffé. Il s'approchait de toi, les bras grands ouverts :  
"Bonjour... Bien dormi ?  
\- Pourquoi je suis dans cette tenue ?! Ne me dites pas qu'on a...  
\- On a quoi ? avait répondu l'homme avec un ton amusé.  
\- Oh vous savez ce que je veux dire !  
\- Non. Il ne s'est rien passé. J'en suis désolé. Mais j'avais promis d'être un... 'ange'..."  
Tu tombais sur le lit avec un soupir de soulagement "Et dire que je ne sais même pas votre prénom et que je suis dans votre chambre..." L'homme pencha la tête pour te regarder. Toi, c'est le plafond que tu regardais. Il s'était assis dans un fauteuil qui était dans un coin de la chambre. "Gabriel, dit-il. Je me nomme Gabriel. Mais je n'ai pas ton nom _sweetheart_." Tu t'assis sur le lit et t'appuyas contre le mur. Tu le regardais droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés.  
"(T/P). Je m'appelle (T/P). Maintenant, j'aimerais retrouver mes affaires.  
\- Prends au moins un petit-déjeuner avec moi, puis je ferai tout ce que tu voudras."  
Gabriel te lançait un regard de chien battu. Tu te mis debout et sortis de la chambre, suivi/e de prêt par l'homme. Il te guida jusqu'à la cuisine. Il avait déjà commencé à préparer le petit-déjeuner avant même que tu ne sois réveillé/e. Il y avait des pancakes, des gaufres, des myrtilles, du sirop d'érable,... "Assieds-toi. Je m'en charge." Ton hôte avait posé une main sur ton épaule et s'était dirigé vers les fourneaux après avoir attrapé des œufs et du bacon au miel dans le frigo. Tu étais debout, juste derrière lui :  
"Je veux préparer le petit-déjeuner avec toi.  
\- Tu me tutoies à nouveau ?"  
Tu ne relevas pas. Tu te sentais mieux et puis cela ne servait à rien ; tu savais que ça lui ferait plaisir.  
"Très bien, dans les tiroirs juste là il y a les capsules pour la machine ; café, chocolat, thé,... J'ai un peu de tout.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je te prépare ?  
\- Un chocolat chaud au caramel s'il te plait."  
Tu attrapas deux capsules et préparas ce que t'avais commandé Gabriel avant de te préparer la même chose. Ton hôte vint s'asseoir après avoir servi les œufs brouillés et le bacon dans les deux assiettes qu'il avait sorti. Vous aviez commencé à manger en compagnie du silence. C'est l'homme qui le brisa :  
"Écoute... Je suis désolé si ça t'as mis/e mal à l'aise toute cette histoire... Je ne veux pas que ça ne change notre... relation nouvelle.  
\- C'est moi qui ai merdé hier soir. Je n'aurais pas dû rester.  
\- Si tu n'étais pas resté/e je n'aurais pas passé une si belle soirée !"  
Tu relevas la tête à ces mots, tu avais un peu rougi. Ton hôte semblait vraiment contrarié, c'était la première fois que tu le voyais ainsi. Tu lui adressas un sourire ; apparemment il était communicatif car Gabriel te le rendit. Un silence se réinstalla, mais cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui y mit fin :  
"J'ai passé une très bonne soirée aussi. Merci Gabriel...  
\- Je devais bien faire cela ! Je n'allais pas te laisser ne pas fêter ton diplôme ! Même si ça n'a pas été la grande fête...  
\- C'était très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Dans le pire des cas...  
\- Quoi ? 'Pire' comment ça ?!  
\- Je pense que je vais le regretter mais... tu baissas un peu la voix, On pourrait se revoir non ?"  
Ton hôte se figea un instant, terminant ce qu'il avait en bouche avant de t'adresser un grand sourire. Il avait le même air que lors de votre rencontre : une expression d'enfant le jour de Noël. C'était quelque chose qui te plaisait beaucoup chez lui ; son sourire, ses expressions,... Elles te faisaient sourire à ton tour.

Vous aviez fini de petit-déjeuner et aviez discuté. Tu te levas, et après avoir rangé ce qui était sur la table, tu déposas un baiser sur la joue de Gabriel. Ce dernier t'attrapa à la taille et t'embrassa.


	8. Chapter 8

L'étreinte de Gabriel ne t'avait pas déplu, au contraire. Lorsqu'il t'avait un peu relâché, tu lui avais souri avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser auquel il répondit.

Après l'avoir relâché, tu étais retourné/e dans la chambre où tu étais tantôt, tes habits étaient posés sur le lit. Gabriel t'avait amené jusqu'à la salle de bain, tu étais entré/e dans la pièce, il était sur le pas de la porte : "Si tu veux, tu peux remettre mon t-shirt... Tu est beaucoup plus... sexy avec." Il t'avait adressé un clin d'œil complice avant de te laisser.  
Tu t'étais débarbouillé/e, changé/e et étais revenu/e dans le salon. Gabriel n'y était pas. Tu avais parcouru toute la maison sans trouver de trace de ton hôte. Tu avais toutes tes affaires dans le salon, sur la table basse. Tu appelas, mais n'obtins aucune réponse. Tu écrivis donc un mot sur un bout de papier que tu avais trouvé : "Merci pour la soirée et le petit-déjeuner. J'espère que l'on se reverra et que l'on remettra ça ! À plus tard..."  
Tu allais signer quand tu sentis un poids sur ton épaule, comme un menton qui s'appuyait sur toi. "Alors tu n'as pas voulu de mon t-shirt... Tu pars déjà ? On n'est qu'en début de matinée..." Tu te retournas brusquement face à Gabriel qui avait un petit sourire en coin. Il s'était changé ; il portait un t-shirt sombre, un jean délavé et une veste de cuir brune :  
"Euh... Oui, je... Mais comment tu es arrivé là ?!  
\- Un petit tour de passe-passe, c'est un peu ce qui me définit. Je suis, disons, un peu farceur et agile.  
\- En plus d'être gourmand ! dis-tu en rigolant.  
\- Entre autres oui, ce qui est normal ; il faut savoir profiter des bons côtés de la vie humaine !  
\- J'aime bien ta façon de penser Gaby.  
\- 'Gaby' ? avait-il demandé avec un air surpris.  
\- Quoi ? C'est le premier surnom que j'ai trouvé ! On te donne quoi comme surnom normalement ? Si tu sais profiter de la vie, tu as au moins UN surnom.  
\- Bien sûr que j'en ai ! Mais il est rare que ce soit 'Gaby'... répliqua ton interlocuteur en baissant la voix et le regard."  
Tu ne savais pas ce qui avait fait que l'homme baisse ainsi sa voix ; la mélancolie, la tristesse ? Il te semblait que ce petit mot lui avait donné un coup au moral. Peut-être le faisait-il exprès. Tu pencha la tête pour que son regard aille dans le tien, tu avais un petit sourire en coin qui se voulait réconfortant. "Si tu n'aimes pas 'Gaby', je suppose que c'est pareil pour 'Gabe'. Alors, quel surnom je dois te donner ?" Ton hôte avait retrouvé un air plus enjoué et malicieux, il avait le visage baissé mais levait les yeux vers toi, un sourire sur le visage :  
"_Sexy_ ? _Sweety_ ? Non _sweety_ c'est nul. Peut-être...  
\- Ton surnom le plus habituel, c'est quoi ? questionnas-tu.  
\- _Trickster_, dit-il fièrement.  
\- Vraiment ? répondis-tu avec un air blasé."  
Gabriel répondit avec un haussement de sourcil. Il claqua des doigts et fis apparaître des bonbons dans ses mains. Tu levas les yeux aux ciels avec un petit sourire hautain :  
"Si ce n'est pas assez, je peux faire mieux, avait-il rétorqué sur un air de défi.  
\- Je t'en prie, fais moi rêver.  
\- Défi accepté."

Ton hôte réfléchi un instant avant de plonger ses yeux noisettes aux reflets dorés dans les tiens. Il haussa un sourcil "Toujours partant/e pour un super voyage ?"  
Tu acquiesças d'un hochement de tête. Gabriel t'attrapa par la taille te tira vers lui et claqua des doigts. Tu n'avais pas quitté ses yeux ; ils étaient trop hypnotisants.


	9. Chapter 9

Tu te sentais bien, en sécurité. Mais pourtant tu ne savais pas où tu étais. Tu te souvenais de la maison de Gabriel, puis... Tu ne sais plus.

Tu t'étais réveillé/e dans ce qui ressemblait trait pour trait au décor du film _Charlie et la chocolaterie_ de Tim Burton. Tu étais allongé/e dans l'herbe rafraîchissante, l'odeur du chocolat fondu et des pralinés te chatouillait les narines. Tu t'étais levé/e et cherchait une présence ; peut importait de qui il s'agissait. Tu appelas pour que quelqu'un se montre, en vain. Tu pris une grande inspiration, l'aventure ne te faisait pas peur. Surtout dans un lieu aussi gourmand.  
Tu t'étais dirigé/e vers la cascade de chocolat. Ce dernier semblait délicieux et la mousse qui était produite semblait être un nuage de chocolat. Ta gourmandise prit le dessus, tu ne pu t'empêcher de goûter. Un verre était juste à côté de toi. Tu aurais pu jurer qu'il n'y était pas il y a un instant. Tu l'avais saisi et t'étais penché/e pour atteindre le fameux breuvage. Tu parvins à te servir un verre de chocolat praliné fondu. C'était délicieux, tu t'y attendais mais pas à ce point.  
Tu continuas ton chemin ainsi que ta recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider à sortir. Un chemin de pavés dorés s'était présenté à toi. "_Le Magicien d'Oz_ ?" avais-tu murmuré pour toi-même. Tu emprunta alors la voie qui venait de se présenter à toi. Le doute et l'hésitation venaient t'accompagner sur ta route : comment en étais-tu arrivé/e là ? C'était quoi la prochaine étape ? Tu pensais au scénario à venir et ne faisait plus attention à ton environnement ; le chemin de termina dans une sombre forêt formée de ce qui semblait être des bâtonnets de sucette géants. Le chemin avait disparu et tu étais livré/e à toi-même. Tu en étais persuadé/e : c'était un mauvais rêve dans lequel tu étais et il te fallait en sortir. Mais comment ?  
Tu avais continué d'avancer, suivant un petit chemin de terre. Tu parvins à une petite maisonnée en pain d'épices d'où s'échappait de la fumée venant de la cheminée. Tu t'approchas du cabanon. Devant la porte il y avait un petit panier en osier que tu ramassas avant de frapper pour que l'on te fasse entrer. Tu entendis quelqu'un qui te disait que la porte était ouverte d'une voix enrouée. Enfin une présence ! Tu t'étais empressé/e d'entrer ; tu étais face à un modeste lieu de vie : une cheminée, un grand lit, un coin pour cuisiner et une salle d'eau probablement derrière la porte au fond de la pièce. Dans le grand lit, il te semblait voir quelqu'un. "Probablement la voix de tout à l'heure." pensas-tu. Tu t'étais approché/e du lit et assis/e sur une vieille chaise qui était juste à côté, tu ne voyais pas le visage de la personne avec qui tu parlais :  
"Bonjour, commenças-tu, je suis désolé/e de vous importuner mais...  
\- Tu ne m'importunes nullement voyons ! Tu m'as ramené quelque chose ?  
\- Non, euh, oui ! J'ai ceci..."  
Tu avais posé le panier en osier sur un petit meuble à côté du lit. Tu vis que le corps bougeait sous les draps. Lorsque tu pu enfin voir le visage de l'habitant, il te semblais voir une sorte de loup-garou. "Le petit chaperon rouge bien sûr..." pensas-tu. Il t'en fallait plus pour t'inquiéter, tu fronças les sourcils, l'air perplexe. La voix de ton interlocuteur était faible, pour l'entendre tu devais te pencher sur le lit. Une main te saisit et te plaqua violement contre le lit. Tu avais le grand méchant loup face à toi et tu t'en étais approché/e sans te poser de questions ; tu le regrettais amèrement. Alors que la créature commençait à arracher ton haut, la porte claqua, faisant trembler la maisonnette. Ton agresseur s'était tourné pour voir qui venait l'empêcher de dîner. Tu penchas la tête mais ne parvint à distinguer qu'une silhouette. Celle-ci s'approchait de vous, d'un air sûr. Tu avais profité de la surprise créée pour essayer de te dégager, en vain. Tu espérais que ton sauveur face autre chose qu'attendre.

"On dirait que j'arrive juste à temps !" cette voix masculine t'était familière, "(T/P), le prince charmant est là pour te sauver des griffes de ce monstre." l'homme avait levé son bras et, d'un claquement de doigts, le loup-garou explosa en confettis et bonbons.


	10. Chapter 10

Tu avais des confettis sur toi. Il y en avait un peu partout dans la maison, les bonbons étaient éparpillés sur le sol.

La silhouette s'était penchée pour ramasser une sucrerie. En observant mieux, tu reconnus Gabriel. Il portait une armure lourde et avait une épée à sa ceinture. Il s'était approché de toi, tu étais encore perturbé/e par ce qu'il venait de se passer et tu n'étais plus sûr/e de rien. Gabriel s'était assis sur le lit et penché sur toi, il avait écarté une mèche pour dégager ton visage.  
"Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas blessé ?  
\- Non, euh... Ça va... Je, je crois que tout va bien..."  
Il regardait ta poitrine ; le loup-garou t'avait blessé en déchirant ton haut. Gabriel avait posé une main sur ta joue. L'instant d'après, tu te sentais mieux et tes plaies s'étaient refermées. Gabriel avait posé un doux baiser sur ton front. Tu fermas les yeux un instant ; lorsque tu les ouvris, tu étais dans un lit, dans une chambre qui te rappelait quelque chose. Tu portais un t-shirt trop grand pour toi et tu avais toujours tes sous-vêtements. Tu ne trouvais pas tes affaires dans la chambre. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, tu entendis cette dernière s'ouvrir. Tu t'étais assis/e sur le matelas quand Gabriel entra :  
"Salut, bien dormi ?  
\- Oui merci..."  
L'homme s'était assis sur le lit et te regardait avec un grand sourire :  
"Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bien Gabriel, et toi ? Au fait euh...  
\- Oui ? Quoi ?  
\- Tu vas peut-être pas me croire mais... J'ai fais un rêve super étrange et... Tu étais dedans, dis-tu en riant.  
\- Mais je sais ça !"  
Il avait toujours son petit sourire en coin. Tu étais surpris/e, mais en même temps cela ne te semblait pas si dingue, aussi étrange que cela puisse être. Tu avais dû rester silencieux/euse un moment car ton hôte claquait des doigts devant ton visage :  
"Hey ! Hey ! On se réveille la belle au bois dormant !  
\- Ouais... Euh... Attends... Comment se fait-il que tu saches de quoi j'ai rêvé ?!  
\- Tu as passé une si bonne soirée hier que ton esprit ne pouvait se passer de moi ! Tu ne voulais pas me lâcher hier soir quand je t'ai mené dans cette chambre...  
\- Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout !  
\- T'étais tellement crevé/e que tu t'en souviens pas, riait ton interlocuteur ! Passons, (T/P), Tu dois avoir faim non ?"  
Au mot "faim" ton ventre avait grommelé pour acquiescer à ta place. Gabriel avait haussé un sourcil et regardait ton ventre avant de lever son regard vers ta poitrine, comme s'il l'examinait. Puis il se leva soudainement, t'attrapa par la main et te tira jusqu'à lui. Il te poussa ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine d'où provenait de délicieuses odeurs.  
Il y avait des gaufres, des pancakes, des myrtilles, du sirop d'érable, du bacon, de la chantilly, ainsi que des muffins. Vous aviez pris un super petit-déjeuner, malgré ta surprise et ton incompréhension, vous aviez discuté avec Gabriel et bien rit. Tu levas les yeux vers la pendule accrochée au mur de la cuisine :  
"Et merde !  
\- Quoi ? Un problème avec le chocolat chaud ?"  
Tu avais bondis sur tes deux pieds après avoir bu d'un trait ta tasse. Tu t'étais dirigé/e dans la chambre, t'étais rhabillé/e avant de retourner dans le salon.

Gabriel t'avais suivi et t'attendais devant la chambre, tu lui avais claqué la porte au nez en entrant dans la pièce pour te changer. Une fois dans le salon, tu récupéras les affaires qu'il te manquait. L'homme te saisit par le poignet ce qui te fis revenir à la réalité :  
"Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je suis à la bourre Gabe ! On se reverra plus tard !"

Tu avais posé un baiser sur son front avant de partir et de te diriger vers la confiserie.


End file.
